BCW Last Man Standing 2011
BCW Last Man Standing is the sixth Internet Pay-Per-View event produced by Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions that took place on November 13, 2011 in Richmond, Virginia at the Richmond Coliseum. There were 8 matches scheduled with one being a Pre-Show Match. The event had 13,553 fans in attendance. The official theme song for the event was "Last Fight" by Bullet for My Valentine. Background The main rivalry leading to Last Man Standing is Randy Orton battling "The Monster" Abyss for the World Heavyweight Championship. At BCW Asylum, Randy Orton went toe to toe with John Morrison inside a Hell in a Cell where the winner would become #1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. After successfully defeating John Morrison, Randy Orton promised his friend Edge that he would get back the World Championship at Last Man Standing and will grant him the first World title match. On the October 21 edition of Mayhem, Randy Orton went to battle with BCW Classic Champion Christian in a single match. During the match, World Heavyweight Champion Abyss came out and interfered in the match and hit Orton with a "Shock Treatment" to try to get Christian to win. When the referee took care of Abyss, Randy Orton kicked out of the pin then Christian was focusing on the ref and tried to find out why it wasnt a three count. While Christian was distracted, Orton, grabbed Christian and hit him with a "RKO" for the win. On the October 28 edition of Mayhem, Randy Orton teamed with Edge to battle Brother Ray and World Champion Abyss in a Tag Team Match for the main event. The match saw Abyss and Brother Ray victorious after Abyss clearly dominated Orton with a "Chokeslam" and "Black hole Slam" for the win. A two weeks later, on the November 11 edition of Mayhem, the main event was Corporate Mafia members Brother Ray, Chris Jericho and World Champion Abyss teaming up to take on BCW Champion John Cena, Randy Orton, & Edge in a 6-Man tag team match. The match saw the Mafia victorious after Chris Jericho attacked Cena from the outside of the ring. When Cena was tagged in, Abyss connected with a chokeslam then tagging in Brother Ray. Brother Ray ended the match by delivering a loud "Bubba Bomb". The Mafia celebrated and then Randy Orton attakced Abyss with a devastating RKO like he did a few days earlier on the November 7 edition of Rampage. The main rivalry was between BCW Champion John Cena and CHris Jericho from Monday Night Rampage. After retaining the title from Brother Ray at Asylum, Chris Jericho went to the BCW President on the October 17 edition of Rampage. Later in the night, the President announced that the Main Event would be Chris Jericho vs. Brother Ray where the winner would be #1 contender for the BCW Championship at Last Man Standing. The match saw Jericho the winner after connecting with a "Code Breaker". The following week on the October 24th edition of Rampage, the Main Event was Chris Jericho teaming with BCW Champion John Cena to battle Brother Ray and World Heavyweight Champion Abyss in a tag team match. During the match, Jericho tagged in Cena then grabbed him and delivered a "DDT" to Cena. Then, Brother Ray took advantage and got the pinfall and the win over Jericho and Cena. This saw Jericho become a member of the Corporate Mafia. On the November 7 edition of Rampage, 6 days before Last Man Standing, BCW Champion John Cena takes on Chris Jericho and Brother Ray in a 2 on 1 handi-cap match. The match claimed Jericho and Brother Ray as the winners. Results Dark Match-The Rock def. Shawn Michaels©-Single Match, Became BCW Internet Champion #Corporate Mafia("Jeff "The Gangster" Connors & "Hardcore Icon" Tom Connors) def. CM Punk & Heath Slater-Tag Team Match,Became Unified Tag Team Champions #Christian© def. Jeff "The Dominator" Combs-T.LC. Match, Retained BCW Classic Championship #Edge def. Brother Ray-Last Man Standing Match #Kayla Looney & Eve Torres def. Divas Champion Chyna & Michelle McCool-Divas Tag Team Match #"The Monster" Abyss© def. Randy Orton-Tables, Ladders, & Chairs Match, Retained World Heavyweight Championship #Team Triple H(Triple H, Sheamus, & Detox) def. Team Sting(Sting, U.S Champion Jack Swagger, & Black Widow)-Traditional Elimination Tag Match #John Cena© def. Chris Jericho-First Blood Match, Retained BCW Championship Eliminations #Sting was eliminated by Sheamus leaving Team Sting with (U.S Champion Jack Swagger & Black Widow)-Lasted 39 minutes in match #Jack Swagger-Eliminated by Sheamus leaving Team Sting with (Black Widow)-Lasted 47 minutes in the match #Black Widow-Eliminated by Triple H-Team Triple H is the winner-Lasted 54 mins and 34 secs in the match Aftermath 5-BCW President announced during the Pre-Show that the World Heavyweight Championship between Abyss and Randy Orton is a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match Links BCW Last Man Standing Video Playlist Category:CPV's Category:BCW CPV's Category:BCW Promotions